The Final Fight
by PurpleCadet
Summary: Harvey finally comes to his senses at Donna's Engagement Party.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_

Wow it has been a long time since I've written anything for Harvey and Donna but the new season has caught my attention again. Like most of us, I will go down with this infuriating ship. A big shout out to my girl _**Atheniandream - **_the best person to bitch about Suits with.  
There's some seriously good writing happening in this fandom now (it was so small back in 2012!) so I'd love to hear your feedback.

* * *

He makes a point of being on time. Arriving early would mean that he was eager for the night to be over with. Arriving late would mean that he was trying too hard to be nonchalant. He's no idiot, he knows Donna's powers extend beyond deciphering the placement of his tie.

The venue is modest; the private room of an upmarket cocktail bar. There's a pianist, which he appreciates, and open bar, which he needs to make it through the night. The room is tastefully decorated with a handful of fresh bouquets and warm lights. There is no awkwardly-staged photographs of the couple or a cheesy banner with the phrase, "we decided on forever" and he's thankful for that.

His first instinct is to hit the open bar but he's intercepted by a hand on his back and an annoying, familiar voice.

"Wow, Harvey, you got old."

He turns around mid-eye roll.

"It's been a year, Mike."

"Then time really has been cruel to you."

"Is this the part when we hug? Because I need to drunker for that."

Mike smiles, bringing Harvey into a hug.

"Hey, you were right for once," Mike says, clapping Harvey on the back. "This is the part where we hug."

"Seattle definitely hasn't made you any cooler."

The two men separate, "It can be hard improving perfection."

"I wasn't sure you two would make it."

"Are you kidding? Rachel said she doesn't care if she goes into labour down the aisle, she wouldn't miss being her best friend's maid of honour."

Harvey laughs. "Where is the old ball and chain?"

"My hot pregnant wife is saying hi to Donna first."

Harvey smirks, "Right."

"You probably shouldn't avoid it for too long either."

"Donna's busy."

Mike points behind him, "She's free now."

His eyes spot her quickly, she's laughing, eyes crinkling together, her head thrown back. She's stunning in an emerald green dress made of silk that sits low in the front and dips further in the back. She's never looked more beautiful, of course, and Harvey knows that tonight is going to feel like one slap in the face after another.

"I'll be right back."

As he's walking over, she comes into full view, and Thomas is standing at her side, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. His face is beaming. He looks as if he's just won the lottery. _Probably because he has._

Thomas notices him before Donna does, which is annoying in itself. "Harvey," he says, gripping his hand in a firm handshake. Harvey squeezes back a little too tightly. The two haven't exactly been on friendly terms since the deal with Simon went sour. But he smiles for Donna's benefit alone.

"Congratulations you two."

Donna smiles warmly at him. He leans over, giving her a brief hug that verges on formal.

"Thanks, Harvey."

"I'll let you two catch up. My sister just arrived with her baby."

Thomas releases Donna and kisses her cheek.

"Okay, stupid."

Thomas smiles, rolling his eyes at what is apparently an inside joke. Unable to resist, Harvey asks, "Stupid?"

Donna shrugs. "You really don't think I'm the type to use a lame pet name like _babe_, do you?" she says, with a hint of distaste.

"Can't say I ever imagined it."

Donna holds his eyes a little too long, then clears her throat. "I'm glad you came, Harvey."

"Why wouldn't I?"

His words hang heavy in the air; a challenge. Donna refuses to take the bait.

"Well it means a lot that you did. Especially after –"

"It's water under the bridge, Donna," he cuts her off, saving them both the trouble of rehashing the whole ordeal with Hardman and one of their biggest fights to date.

Harvey is suddenly at a loss for what to say. Every time they're in the same room he feels like he's on the precipice of spilling everything he's spent years keeping in check. Now that she's here, standing in front of him, looking more beautiful and happier than he can remember, he can't even say a damn thing to her.

"I should let you mingle."

"Uh, sure, okay."

"I'll see you in a bit."

Harvey settles in close to the bar, away from the crowd but near enough that he can still catch Donna and her fiancé in his periphery, just often enough to be tortured for the rest of the evening.

Despite the free-flowing, celebratory champagne, he sticks to Macallan 18; its familiarity a point of comfort as he watches the lives of his closest friends and loved ones change drastically while his remains stagnant.

He's happy for Mike. Harvey watched the kid agonise over his past and try to make penance for years. Now he's married to the love of his life with a baby on the way. It's almost strange how much faster Mike grew up than he did. He's happy for Mike, but the envy he feels watching him and Rachel together almost burns his chest. He's never had what they have. Or what Donna and Thomas evidently have. He might have come close a few times, he muses, thinking of Scottie. He tried to make it work with Paula, he really did, but she wasn't a natural fit. He cared about her a lot, but he looks back on that relationship now and wonders how much of their connection was real, and how much had simply been manufactured by what she had learned about him through therapy.

He finishes his first drink and signals the bartender for a second. She wordlessly places the same drink in front of him, offering a small smile. Harvey puts a hundred dollar note in the tip jar and her smile blossoms into a full grin. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it."

She turns away from him and Harvey quietly admires her. She's cute, with her long jet-black hair and easy smile, if not a tad too young for him. She looks back and catches his eye again, her look slightly more suggestive than before. If this was five years ago, he would have already decided to take her home. It's tempting, especially tonight, but screwing the bartender at Donna's engagement party would definitely send the _wrong _message.

He turns away from her, instead focusing on the crowd before him. Donna knows _a lot _of people. He sees a number of faces from the office and a select few members of her family, but he doesn't recognise two thirds of the guest list. Out the corner of his eye he notices Thomas holding who he presumes is his niece, lifting the baby in the air and laughing. Harvey rolls his eyes, _of course he's good with kids. _Donna then sidles up to him, reaching for the baby's hand and smiling. His second drink is a bitter one to swallow.

Harvey has his next few drinks in quick succession, quickly moving from sober and frustrated to inebriated and delightfully numb.

"You know the bar is open all night, Harvey."

"I'm just getting a head start," he tells an overly concerned Mike.

"How many have you had?" Mike asks, scrutinising his face.

"Enough to stop counting."

Mike claps him on the back, ushering him off his stool. "Come on, lets get some fresh air."

Harvey knocks away his hand, "Back off. I'm fine."

From the expression on Mike's face, Harvey guesses his protest was a little more public than intended. Mike looks around then back at Harvey.

In a lower tone he says, "Harvey, don't do this."

Harvey scoffs, finishing his drink and following Mike outside, ignoring a few overly concerned spectators.

Once they're outside, Mike wastes no time in cornering him. "Harvey, you need to pull your shit together."

"My shit is together, Mike."

"You've been sat at the bar since you got here."

"And how is that any of your business?"

Mike sighs, "Harvey, I know tonight is hard for you and _don't _disagree, okay?"

"Mike –"

"We've been friends a long time, so I know that any line you're about to feed me about being _happy _for Donna is total bullshit."

Harvey heaves as heavy sigh, slumping against the balcony. "I guess that makes me a real asshole."

"That's not what I'm saying, Harvey."

"Mike, I get that you're trying to help but I just want to be left alone."

Mike nods in understanding. "Okay, I'll be inside. Just don't leave without saying goodbye."

He stares out at the city for quite some time, taking deep breaths, trying to sober up enough to say goodbye to Donna without arousing her suspicions.

After a while, he hears the door to the balcony slide open again.

"Hey, Harvey."

He turns around, surprised to see Louis. "Hey, Louis, I didn't think you'd be here tonight."

"Esther was nice enough to babysit for us. Though I'll probably have to return the favour," he laments.

"Is she still crying through the night?"

"Who, Esther?"

Harvey snorts, "Your baby."

Louis smiles, "Oh yeah, all through the night. She's going to be difficult just like her daddy."

"Please don't say daddy."

Louis smirks, leaning on the rails beside him and looking out at the glow of the city.

"Mike said you were out here, I hope you don't mind if I join."

"Only if you speak."

Louis scoffs, bumping his shoulder with Harvey's.

"I know we don't always have a lot in common, Harvey, but if anyone knows what you're going through, it's me."

"And what exactly am I going through, Louis?" he asks, feeling his annoyance grow again.

"Can I be blunt?"

"I guess you're going to be either way."

Louis clasps his shoulder, making sure that Harvey _really _looks at him.

"I know what it's like to watch the woman you love get engaged to someone else."

Harvey pulls away from him.

"We've never talked about the two of you before."

"Because it's none of your business," he snaps.

"But I know enough from Donna to put the pieces together," Louis carries on. "Look, Thomas is a great guy and in any other context, he might be perfect for her…"

"And in _this _context?"

"_You _are perfect for her."

"Louis, please, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Hey, I didn't say you _deserve _her, in fact, I'm not sure any man is actually good enough for her."

Harvey chuckles, "Well _that _we can agree on."

"But I think she chose you a long time ago."

"Wake up, Louis, look where we are. Besides, I…"

"What?"

Harvey sighs, finally admitting defeat, "I could never tell her what she needed to hear."

"Harvey, if I had any inkling that a woman like _Donna _might return my feelings, there's no way I could keep my mouth shut."

"I don't want to lose her, Louis – that's _why _I could never say anything."

"Well, if you do nothing, you're going to lose her anyway."

Louis pats a reassuring hand on his back, then leaves him to consider his words.

Harvey walks back into the party with a quiet determination and Louis' voice replaying on a loop in his head. He sets his eyes on Donna and he feels the same mixture of thrill and terror that he has any time he's taken a huge gamble in his life.

"Harvey," she says, surprised to see him, "I thought you'd snuck out already."

"Do you really think I would leave without saying goodbye?"

By the look on her face, Harvey can tell that's exactly what she thinks.

"I know you and I haven't been on the best of terms lately," he confesses. "But tonight obviously means a lot to you, which is why I'm not going to make a scene."

"A scene?"

Harvey leans in close to her, his hand grazing her lower back so lightly that he feels her shiver under his touch.

"I could make a scene, Donna. I could ask you not to marry him in front of everyone, but I won't do that to you."

She rears back. "Harvey –"

"You and I need to talk, actually _talk_, without screaming at each other."

"Jesus, Harvey, you have some nerve…"

"I have things to say to you, Donna, but I'm not going to say them at your engagement party to another man."

He hears her breath intake, watches her eyes try to make sense of him but he refuses to give anything else away. Harvey is acutely aware that he's playing with fire, but he won't show his full hand yet. He and Donna are thirteen years in the making and fuck it, he wants to do this properly.

He kisses her cheek.

"I'll see you on Monday, Donna."

He vanishes from her party quietly, but finds himself filled with more purpose than he's had in months. He refuses to give up before he's even fought for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**DARVEY IS CANON!**_

Jesus Christ, that took eight literal years of my life. But wow, was it worth it.

Thank you for all of the reviews, favourites and follows after I posted the first chapter. I have to confess, it's been a little tricky to continue since the finale but I have an awful habit of not finishing things which I am trying to break out of so here we are with chapter 2.

* * *

Donna feels paralysed for an uncomfortable amount of time, failing to register her fiancé's voice beside her.

"Donna, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

He takes a hold of her hand. "It's time for speeches."

Donna shakes her head, still in a daze. "Speeches? I thought I said no embarrassing speeches."

Thomas smiles at her reassuringly. "Come on, you'd be the last woman I'd ever expect to have stage fright."

"No, it's not that, I just…need a minute."

He reaches out to her, stroking her cheek, "Are you okay? You seem a little frazzled."

Donna forces a smile. "I blame the champagne. I'll just be a second."

She removes his hand from her face, squeezing it gently. She takes off in the direction of the bathroom, her legs unsteady. She bursts inside, checking the stalls to make sure they're empty. She takes a deep breath, staring at her reflection. She turns on the tap, letting the cool water run over her wrists. It does little to keep her blood from boiling.

She could _murder _Harvey Specter.

She takes several minutes to calm her nerves, re-fixing her dress and hair. She re-enters the room with her signature swagger and joins Thomas. His arm slides easily around her shoulders and she waits for her anxiety to abate, to feel comfort in the arms of the man she loves. Thomas begins to clink his glass and Donna watches as everyone halts their conversations to clink in time with him. For once in her life, the attention is a little too much for her.

"At the request of my fiancé, we will make this toast brief."

There are chuckles and murmurs from the crowd.

"It means a lot to share tonight with all of the important people in our lives."

_Bar one._

Donna quickly berates herself for the thought. She catches Rachel's eye for a moment, who is practically beaming at her.

"I can't really believe how lucky I am to have this woman beside me." Thomas looks down at her, and she sees every ounce of his adoration etched all over his face. "I only wish that it didn't take so long to find her."

_She feels sick. _

There's a brief lapse of time and Donna suddenly realises that everyone is waiting for her to speak. This really is not her best moment.

"I'd like to echo what Thomas said, it really does mean the world to have you all here supporting me, and us. And uh…"

She clears her throat and Thomas gives her a reassuring squeeze. She turns to Thomas, directing her words to him. "You really are so good to me, and good for me, and I can't wait to be married to you."

She kisses him hard, pouring every emotion she has into the kiss. There's a round of whistling and cheering that breaks them apart.

Thomas leans in close to her, "Someone got a little carried away," he says with a suggestive smile.

"I guess you bring it out in me."

"Is it time to go home yet?"

She kisses him briefly again, "I'm thinking an hour, tops."

When Thomas wanders off to speak to some old college friends, Donna makes a beeline for the bar, in search of a drink stronger than champagne.

"Hi, could I please have a Macallan 18, neat."

The bartender eyes her quizzically. "You're actually the second person to order that same drink tonight."

Donna snorts. "I bet I can guess who the other was."

The girl looks confused, but nonetheless pours her drink. "Thank you," Donna says, accepting the drink from her.

She doesn't get too far from the bar when Rachel finds her. "Wow, do I miss alcohol," she says, entwining their arms and dropping her head on Donna's shoulder.

"Wow, do I miss you. Are you sure you don't want your old job back?" Donna asks, looking down at her.

"You mean you haven't replaced me yet?"

Donna thinks back to the few times she's had drinks with Gretchen, Katrina or Samantha. She considers them all good friends, but none could hold a candle to her Michelle Ross.

"Not even close, sweetie."

"Thomas is so great, by the way."

"I found a good one, didn't I?" she says, meaning every word.

"Your speech was…"

"Not my most eloquent moment," she admits.

"Well we're not always eloquent when we're in love, are we?"

"Rach…" Donna's eyes dart around. "Something happened tonight that I need to talk about, but this is _so _not the right environment."

"Donna, you can tell me anything."

Donna smiles warmly at her best friend. "I know I can, but for now, I'm just going to ask you a hypothetical question."

Rachel stops, disentangling her arm with Donna's and turning to face her front on, all business. "Does this hypothetical question involve the person who slinked out of here before speeches?"

"It might."

"Donna, he is the last person you should be thinking about tonight."

"Rach, _I know_. I feel guilty for even mentioning it to you. Honestly, it's a non-issue. I'm just going to put it out of my mind."

Rachel fixes her friend with a look that could only say, _cut the bullshit. _

"Donna," she says in a low voice, "Mike and I both care about him too, but please, don't let him ruin this for you."

Her words are enough to jolt Donna back to reality. "You're right, Rach. I don't even know why I brought it up."

Although she doesn't seem entirely convinced, Rachel gives her a hug. "I'm still here for you, okay? A phone call or plane ride away?"

Donna nods, blinking back tears as she holds her friend. "I know."

"Just remember to be happy, Donna."

_I am happy. I am happy. I…_

* * *

He catches sight of it in the morning when he stops past her office, bringing her one of those sickly-sweet lattes with extra cream and low-fat milk that she loves. He'd grown tired of their tension, their new habit of tip-toeing around each other, so he thought maybe a coffee would be the first step in breaking down this new wall between them.

Her fingers are flying over her key-board but the shine is unmistakable when it flashes right past his eye. It floors him. He clears his throat, avoids looking directly at the ring, _a fucking eclipse. _

"You brought me a coffee?"

Ten minutes ago it had seemed like the right gesture, now it reeks of inadequacy.

_You brought her a coffee and he gave her a ring. _

He shrugs, setting the cup in front of her. "I feel like I owe you a few at this point."

She brings the cup to her nose, inhaling deeply. She fixes him with a look, one of mischief, the same expression she used to have when she was about to share an inside joke.

"You owe me about a hundred, but this is a start."

His eyes travel down to her hand then snap back up to her face. There's no way he can play this off, _she knows he's seen it. _

"It just happened," she says quickly, and Harvey _hates _how defensive she sounds, as if he'll crumble at the news.

"Well, it's long overdue."

Donna lifts an eyebrow quizzically. "Overdue?"

"You've said yourself that you've been putting the firm first for years."

"And I have," she says neutrally.

Even though it was months ago, Donna breaking privilege for Thomas is still fresh in his mind.

"Well congratulations, then," he tells her, backing away from her desk.

"Seriously?"

Harvey sighs, "_Seriously_ what?"

She stands up from her chair, visibly agitated now. "Fourteen years we've been friends and all you can muster up is _congratulations?_"

"What would you like me to do, Donna? Jump up and down for you? Offer to be a bridesmaid?"

"I want you to be happy for me."

He flinches, trying not to let the hurt in her voice break him.

"I am happy for you, Donna. What else do you want me to say?"

She sighs avoiding her gaze. Harvey thinks he probably won't ever get used to seeing that look of disappointment on her face.

"I just know that if the roles were reversed," she says carefully, "I'd probably have some feelings about it."

"Is that what you want, Donna? Do you want to see me react?" he claps back at her.

"Harvey, don't turn this around on me."

"You're making this into something it's not, just like you've always done with us."

He's wounded a lot of people over the years with words, but he can safely say he's never seen Donna looking so betrayed. His face falls, an apology already on his tongue when a brazen knock interrupts them.

"Hey guys, just a reminder that these glass walls aren't soundproof, particularly if the door is open."

"Yep, thanks Samantha," Harvey mutters sharply.

Samantha gives them both a tight, sympathetic smile as she pulls away from the door.

Donna squares her shoulders, calmly addressing him again. "Shut the door on your way out."

"Donna, I –"

"Just leave, Harvey."

He storms out of her office, knowing how gravely he's just fucked up. He's had this feeling before after some of their bigger fights; the Coastal Motors memo, her resignation – a terrifying sense of finality. They've always come back to each other before, albeit more vulnerable, their bond a little more tenuous. He's grown accustomed to the blurred lines of their relationship, but Harvey is pretty certain he just drew a bold line right between them.

_She's marrying someone else –_

And he let her think he didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

I promise I am continuing this story. This is really a short filler/table-setting chapter, but I've outlined chapter 4 so it won't be another year-long wait (hmmm I'm noticing a trend...)

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Hope everyone is safe and well x

* * *

Harvey wakes on Saturday feeling more than a little tender. It's been a long time since he's had a hangover, but they're definitely getting worse with age. He checks his phone while he's having coffee. There are three messages from Mike and one from Louis. But none from Donna. He's not surprised. There's no way she'll be the one to seek him out.

He mentally flags Louis' message for later, opening Mike's first:

_I'm glad you left before you could make a real asshole out of yourself. _

Then:

_Rachel's having breakfast with her Mom. Are you free?_

And finally:

_Just kidding, I know you are. I'll bring bagels._

He hears a timely knock and resists the urge to roll his eyes at Mike's theatrics. A few seconds later, he opens the door to a grinning Mike. He holds up a white paper bag.

"I have breakfast and pain killers. What are you hungry for?"

"You're a nightmare," he says, stepping aside to let Mike inside.

"Painkillers first then."

Mike tosses the bag to Harvey – who only just catches it, his reflexes off this morning.

"Smooth."

He follows Mike into the kitchen, slumping straight onto a bar stool. Mike fumbles around in the above cabinets, then pulls out two plates and fetches two knives from the drawer below.

"Cream cheese?"

"In the bedroom."

Mike eyes him strangely.

"Where do you think it is? In the fridge."

Mike smirks. "Gotta say, I'm relieved."

Harvey fishes the painkillers out of the paper bag and swallows two, chugging them down with the remnants of his coffee.

Mike lays out the cream cheese puts a bagel on each of their plates. He takes his knife, cuts one in half and pushes the plate in front of Harvey.

"Now don't say I don't take care of you."

"This is quite a spread."

Mike bites into his own bagel for effect and Harvey can't help but laugh at the goofy display. He knows Mike is here for his benefit and the concern is, well, honestly, it's a little embarrassing, but it's been a long time since he's hung out with someone other than the people he works with. He's reminded again that Mike no longer fits into that category.

"Sorry I didn't say goodbye last night."

"Hey, I'm just glad you didn't punch me in the face. For a second, I thought you were going to go there."

Harvey raises his eyebrows. "You know I'd kick your ass."

"Nah, you're too sloppy when you're drunk."

"I wasn't sloppy."

"No, you were pissed off."

Harvey takes a deliberate bite of his bagel.

"Thomas seems like a good guy."

"Do you want me to throw this bagel in your face?"

"Sorry, I'm done joking. Last night you just seemed so…"

"What?"

"Defeated."

Having suddenly lost his appetite, Harvey pushes his half-eaten bagel away. He finishes off the last of his coffee, willing his headache to go away.

"Thomas is a good guy," Harvey admits.

Harvey pulls his phone from his pocket, looking for a distraction. That's when he reads Louis' text:

_Don't give up until she knows how you feel. _

For once, Louis' timing couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

Donna spends a lazy Saturday with her fiancée, tucked away in her apartment with a book in her lap and her feet resting comfortably on Thomas' thighs. She lives for quiet days like these. It goes without saying that she loves her work, but her demanding hours leave little time for herself. She's thumbing through her well-worn copy of _The Goldfinch_ when Thomas says, "Harvey didn't stay long last night."

Donna's heart quickens.

"Big parties aren't really his thing."

"I would have thought he'd make an exception for your engagement party."

She shrugs, making a show of returning to her book.

"He made good use of the open bar though."

Donna's eyes flick from the pages up to her fiancée's face.

"Would you like to send him an invoice?" she says with a smirk.

"Not the point I'm trying to make."

Donna calmly closes her book. "What _is _the point you're trying to make?"

"I just think he was acting weird. He shows up late, stays for an hour and then leaves without saying goodbye?"

"He said goodbye," Donna says without thinking.

"When?"

"Before we thanked everyone for coming."

"He must have left in a hurry."

"He was probably just tired," Donna says quickly. "He came straight from the office."

Thomas nods, rubbing his jaw, clearly lost in thought. "I think we should have him over for dinner."

"Thomas, I see the man every day."

"Harvey has problem with me."

"He doesn't. It's water under the bridge, trust me."

"I don't know…the man has barely said two words to me since then."

"Well you're not marrying Harvey."

Thomas laughs, rubbing her feet. "Donna, you've worked with the guy for a long time. I'm not saying we have to be best friends but surely we can be civil."

"You're civil now," she insists.

His hands still. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"We didn't have a fight."

It's a lie, of course, but Donna doesn't feel like dredging up their fight from when she first got engaged. It's been months and she hasn't even unpacked that argument herself.

"Well, good," he says. "We'll have him over for dinner next week."

Donna forces a smile. "Great."

* * *

It's 8:30am when Harvey strides into the offices of Specter Litt Wheeler Williams. He finds Donna already in her office, her phone against her ear, a smile etched across her features. She's wearing that red/maroon dress that he _loves_; it has some sort of cape thing that he doesn't quite understand and it's almost sinful the way he has a near perfect view of her cleavage. The light catches her hair just _so_ and –

She catches him staring.

He bites the bullet, approaching her office instead of watching her from the outside. The smile falls from her face as she finishes the call.

"Thank you, I'll see you at three tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" he asks innocently.

He catches her annoyed expression before she can mask it. For a woman who was once in control of almost every detail in his life, she _hates _it when he pries into hers.

"I'm glad you're here. I wanted to run something by you."

"Okay, sure," he says, his interest piqued.

"Thomas wants to have dinner with you. With us. As in, all three of us."

Harvey genuinely can't think of anything worse.

"This wasn't my idea," she assures him.

"Oh, I _know _that."

"You can say no."

"And look like the asshole?"

"Well, that normally doesn't bother you."

Harvey gives her a close-lipped smile. "I get it. He's threatened by me."

"Harvey, it's not like that," she argues. "Thomas is not like that."

"Donna, every one of your boyfriends has been _like that_."

"Thomas is not my boyfriend, he's my fiancée," she says, clearly annoyed. "And as for my previous boyfriends, don't you think they had good reason to feel threatened?"

Harvey smirks.

"Right, and you and Scottie were such good friends."

Donna sighs. Harvey can see that he's riling her up and honestly, it's the most fun he's had in weeks; the closest to _normal_ things have felt since Donna got engaged.

"Will come over and make nice or not?"

"Why is this so important to Thomas?"

"He just wants to get to know you, because…you're important to me, you ass."

Harvey grins, "That's all you had to say."

"Thursday night."

"What, I'm not good enough for a Friday night dinner?"

"Harvey, I swear to god –"

Harvey rises from her desk. "I'll be there," he promises.

"Thank you."

Harvey leaves her office and she breathes a sigh of relief. The last thing she wants to do is have Harvey and Thomas together in the same room, sharing the same meal. But Harvey didn't mention anything about what he said – or didn't say – at her engagement party, so she assumes they are just going to add that to the long list of things they don't talk about.

_Just like when he said, 'I love you'._

_Just like when you kissed him._

_Just like when he ended things with Paula. _

Harvey is nothing if not consistent.

Even so, this three-person dinner party is a recipe for disaster. She needs a buffer.

She picks up her desk phone and dials Louis' extension.

"What are you doing Thursday?"


	4. Chapter 4

Apartment 206. It's unnerving to be back here. They've shared more than a few milestones here, but now she'll be sharing them with Thomas. He knocks on the door with one hand, holding a bottle of scotch in the other. It's Thomas who opens the door; in what he can only assume is a power move.

"Harvey, good to see you," the man says, smiling widely.

Harvey reaches out and firmly shakes his hand. "Yeah, you too."

Thomas steps aside, letting him into Donna's apartment. He offers Thomas the bottle of scotch.

"Wow, thanks. You shouldn't have, really."

"Don't mention it."

"Although it might just be you and I drinking it. Donna hates the stuff."

He bites back a smile. "Huh, I didn't know that."

"Come on, I'll get us two glasses," he says jovially, "Better check on Donna too."

They find Donna at the kitchen bench, pouring herself a generous portion of wine – it tells him all he needs to know.

"Going well?"

"I'm taking a break," she says, gesturing to her glass.

Harvey realises then that Thomas is staring at the both of them, waiting. Donna reacts first, approaching Harvey in a one-armed hug. Harvey reciprocates, albeit a little delayed, placing a kiss on her cheek. It's awkward.

"We don't really say _hi _at work," Donna explains.

Thomas laughs, "Clearly."

They both take a step back, Donna oddly flustered. She looks gorgeous tonight; wearing a white halter dress that flows freely from the waist, hair twisted to one side so that the nape of her neck is exposed. Seeing her outside of work is something he'll never tire of. _And Thomas always sees her like this_, he thinks bitterly.

"We were just going to have a drink," Thomas says, searching the cupboards.

"I'm sorry Donna, I didn't realise you don't drink scotch," Harvey comments, moving swiftly through her kitchen to get two tumblers from the cupboard above the fridge. He hands them to Thomas, who gives him a tight-lipped smile in return. Donna practically inhales her wine.

While Thomas pours, Harvey notes that her kitchen is almost spotless, except for a handful of vegetables and a chopping board. "What are you making?"

Donna points to the oven. "Roast chicken."

"You're roasting a whole chicken?" he says, genuinely impressed. He turns to Thomas, "Is this your doing?"

He shakes his head, handing Harvey a glass. "That would be Jamie Oliver."

"He understands me," Donna says with a dramatic sigh. "Not long until dinner boys."

Harvey had kind of hoped they'd be eating sooner. He has zero desire to witness Donna and Thomas' domestic life. The sooner they eat, the sooner the night will be over. He sips his scotch, looking around for subtle changes to her apartment since his last visit; bar Thomas' overcoat hanging by the door, there are none. Although the bedroom probably paints a different picture.

There's an extended period of silence. Harvey supposes he should make some effort.

"So, Thomas, how's business?"

_Riveting._

"Great, actually. We've been expanding, so there's some teething problems, but can't complain."

Thomas walks with Donna to the sofa, hand lightly grazing her lower back. Harvey follows suit, occupying the adjacent single chair.

"And the firm?" Thomas obliges.

"Better with Donna running it," he says, smiling warmly at her. "But I'm sure you've already heard that from her."

"Actually, we don't really talk about work that much," Thomas says with a smile that Harvey interprets as a dig, "But I believe you." Thomas rests his hand on Donna's knee. Donna squeezes his hand. Harvey's been here five minutes and he's already had enough. At least at the engagement party there was an open bar to occupy him.

Donna polishes off her wine and Harvey seizes his opportunity for a brief reprieve.

"Let me get that for you," he says.

"Oh, thanks, Harvey."

He retreats to the kitchen, eyeing the time left on the oven. He refills Donna's glass and tops up his own. On his way back to the living room, he spots four place settings.

"Donna, are you expecting someone else?"

"Actually –"

A sharp, insistent knock interrupts them. Thomas stands to answer the door. "Impeccable timing, you two."

Harvey hears Louis before he seems him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect to have to bring her."

Harvey looks at Donna sharply. "You invited Louis?" he mouths.

"Why wouldn't I?" she mouths back.

"Why _would _you?" he mouths again.

Louis shuffles in quickly, pushing a stroller while wearing a baby wrap on his front, carrying his daughter.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

"What are you wearing?" Harvey laughs.

"It's a hug-a-bub."

"A what?" Donna asks, making him say it again.

"A hug-a-bub."

"It suits you," Harvey tells him.

"I know that. It flatters my curves."

Donna rushes over to him and the baby. Louis manoeuvres Lucy out of the wrap and hands her to Donna. She kisses Lucy gently on the forehead and Harvey tries not to stare.

"Not that I don't love a visit from my little niece, but what happened?"

"Sheila was going to stay home with her tonight, but she had a ton of applications to review, so rather than have her interrupted, I brought Lucy with me."

"Oh, Louis," Donna says, "You could have just stayed home with Sheila."

"I couldn't do that, you said you really wanted me here."

Harvey pointedly looks at Donna who averts her eyes and gazes back down at the baby. Thomas joins her side, touching her waist. "I can hold her if you want to check on dinner."

"Sure," she says, carefully handing the baby to Thomas.

"I'll help you," Harvey says, following Donna into the kitchen before she can rebuff his offer.

When they're alone, he corners her in the kitchen. "You invited Louis as a buffer."

"I wanted to see the baby."

"The baby wasn't supposed to be here."

Donna deflates. "Alright, fine." She sets her wine on the counter and fills the glass until it's just over half-full – her third glass since he arrived. The woman can drink, but her tongue gets a lot looser after a few. "The three of us in one room is…"

"Awkward as hell."

"Well, yeah," she admits with a laugh. "I thought Louis would help ease the tension."

"Donna. Louis is the source of most tension."

"Maybe a few years ago but he's evolved. Hell, he's more evolved than _you,_" she says, playfully poking his chest. Harvey catches her fingers, holding her hand delicately in his. Donna's breath catches – and he feels it too; the electricity that hums between them.

"Why does Thomas think you hate scotch?"

"I don't drink it when he's around."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Donna pulls her hand free, rubbing it nervously on her dress.

"Scotch is _our_ drink."

Harvey practically beams. It's been a long time since he's been able to think of anything as _theirs. _

The over timer goes off and they spring apart. Donna clears her throat. "I'll get that."

"Can I help?"

"Would you mind chopping the vegetables? They need to steam while the chicken rests."

"Well, look at you."

Donna slides the oven mittens on her hands. She looks adorable.

"What?"

"What inspired this newfound culinary prowess?"

Donna shrugs. She pulls the tray out of the oven and sets it on top of the stove. "I thought I should have _some _basic skills."

"Since when? You love going out to eat."

"Well, I can't always do that."

Harvey notices her tense up and at first he doesn't understand but then it clicks.

"You want to be able to cook for your family," he deduces.

"Well if that happens, yeah."

It's a punch to the gut, to say the least. Getting engaged is one thing, but having a family is permanent. He can't compete with that. He doesn't want to.

"Don't want that someday?" she asks gently, noticing his silence.

"Yeah," he says, thinking about her holding Lucy only moments ago. "With the right person."

Harvey picks up a knife and begins chopping carrots and broccoli, anything to keep his hands busy. Donna checks on the roast potatoes and closes the oven, satisfied.

"You don't have to do all of that, I can finish. Go mingle."

"It's okay," he says. "I'm exactly where I want to be."

They sit down to eat half an hour later, with Lucy asleep in her bassinet. Donna's circular table houses just enough room for the four of them.

"Donna this looks fantastic," Thomas says.

"There is nothing this woman can't do," Louis says, pointing his fork at Donna.

"I appreciate the support but hold your applause until after you actually taste it."

It is great, and after a few bites he says, "I'm proud of you Donna, the last dinner party you threw was a mess."

"And you were no help."

"What happened?" Thomas asks.

Donna and Harvey share a smile.

"Donna wanted to introduce her boyfriend at the time – what was his name?"

"Joshua."

"Right, Joshua. She wanted to introduce him to her mother but the poor guy felt the pressure so I got roped into joining them."

"Which was a terrible plan because Joshua was more intimidated by Harvey than my Mom."

"Because naturally she loved me."

"Until he spat a piece of shrimp in her hair."

"You made me laugh."

"What made it worse was that she was wearing a ton of hairspray."

"So, it stayed in there until dessert."

Donna and Harvey are almost in stitches by the time they finish, laughter bubbling up while they both try to sip their drinks. He glances over at Louis, who looks amused, while Thomas visibly forces a smile.

"I guess you had to be there," he says to Thomas, enjoying the way the man shifts in his seat.

"Well, I'm glad _we _could have dinner tonight," Thomas says. He squeezes Donna's hand and she rewards him with a smile.

"How's the wedding planning coming along?" Louis asks between mouthfuls.

"Really good," Donna answers. "I'm calling in just about every favour I'm owed."

"Yeah, it's great – Donna has this friend who's an event coordinator and she managed to get us this beautiful venue last minute."

"Last minute?" Harvey asks.

"Well there was a cancellation," Donna explains.

"So, we only have to wait four months."

Harvey's fork clatters against the plate. Donna locks eyes with him and he clears his throat.

Louis turns to Donna and asks in a hushed voice, "You're not…_with child _are you?"

"_Louis_," Harvey says through gritted teeth.

"Jeez, Louis it's not the fifties anymore."

Thomas laughs him off. "We just thought there's no point in waiting if we don't have to." He wraps an arm around Donna's shoulder and kisses her temple. Harvey wonders if the action is for his benefit. Thomas isn't stupid, and there's a reason he's suddenly itching to get to know Harvey.

"How about you and Sheila?" Donna asks Louis, diverting the subject away from her own nuptuals. "Have you thought any further about a wedding?"

"Honestly, not really. Now that Lucy's born, we'd rather wait a few years and have her be in the wedding."

Donna, Louis and Thomas chat amiably around him, but Harvey can't get the notion of _four months _out of his head. His entire relationship with Donna has been underpinned by the possibility of _more_. And sure, he didn't want to see it before, never wanted to examine his feelings or hers in the fear that he might lose her. Except now that reality is staring him in the face.

_Four months. A family._

"And what about you, Harvey?"

Thomas pulls his focus.

"What's that?"

"Any special woman in your life?"

_Yeah,_ _yours. _

"Not right now."

"And you've never been married?"

"Eternal bachelor," he answers shortly, finished with Thomas' line of enquiry.

"Well, there was Paula for a while."

_Thank you, Louis. _

"Oh, what happened?"

"Thomas, I don't think Harvey really wants to talk about it," Donna says, laying a hand on Thomas' forearm.

"She couldn't handle Donna being in my life."

Louis goes wide-eyed. Donna focuses her attention on her plate. Thomas places his elbows on the table, leaning forward.

"She was jealous?"

"I mean, we had other problems." Harvey takes a deliberate sip of scotch, then says, "But she was threatened by my relationship with Donna."

"A decade is a long time to be friends," Thomas offers.

"Fourteen years," Harvey says with a smirk. "But who's counting?"

"I'm guessing Donna's probably the only long-term relationship you've had with a woman," Thomas says, a hint of bite in his voice. "I can see how that might bother another woman."

"Well, Sheila's seen Donna and she's not even remotely threatened." Louis carves into his food and chuckles. "I mean, I guess she'd feel differently if we'd slept together."

Louis stops, suddenly conscious of his slip-up. Donna casts a nervous glance to Harvey. Thomas straightens in his chair.

"I mean –"

"I see," Thomas cuts him off.

"Thomas," Donna says.

Thomas stands up from the table. "I've got an early meeting tomorrow."

"Thomas, you don't have to leave."

"Actually, Donna I do. I'll call you tomorrow."

A hush of silence falls over the table until the front door closes.

"Louis I could _kill _you."

Louis puts his hands up defensively. "Donna, I'm sorry, it just slipped out. Can I help that you and Harvey have a sordid past?"

"It's hardly _sordid_, Louis," Harvey chimes in. "It's also _none of your business_. How did you even know?"

"Donna told me."

Harvey turns to her, surprised. "We're not allowed to talk about it but it's okay for you to tell Louis?"

"Why am I suddenly in the hotseat? Louis, I swear to god..."

"Donna, Thomas loves you," Louis tries to reason, "He'll get over it."

"He should have heard it from me, not you."

"You're marrying the man, why doesn't he already know?" Harvey asks pointedly.

Louis whips his head from Harvey to Donna, waiting for a response.

"Louis, I think I hear Lucy crying," Donna says.

"Lucy isn't crying."

"No, but in five minutes you're about to be."

"I better check on her," Louis says, squirming out of his chair and fleeing to Donna's bedroom.

Donna sighs, slumping in her chair. Harvey nudges her wine toward her.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asks. "Isn't this what you wanted? To assert some sort of weird claim that you think you have over me?"

Harvey softens. "Donna, I don't think that."

"You were baiting him."

"And he took the bait, hook, line and sinker."

"You shouldn't be baiting him in the first place."

"Donna, I know that hearing we slept together is going to drive him crazy. But it's maybe a fraction of what I feel having to watch the two of you play house."

"Uh, guys," Louis interrupts, Lucy nestled safely in his hug-a-bub. "I'm going to go."

"Louis, you don't have to," Donna protests weakly.

He nods quickly. "Yeah I do. I think I've done enough damage for one night." He holds Lucy gently against his chest as he kisses Donna's cheek.

Harvey helps him with the door and they say their goodbyes.

"What can I say, Harvey? It was a Freudian slip."

"Goodnight, Louis."

Harvey returns to Donna on the couch; heels kicked off and her feet tucked under her bottom. She sips her wine thoughtfully.

"Well, that could have gone worse," Harvey laughs.

"It still can if you'd like to call up my fiancée and also tell him we kissed last year."

Harvey sits down beside her. "If it's okay with you, I'd rather keep that between us."

She toys with the stem of her glass. "I should have told him about us."

"Maybe." Harvey snatches her glass from her and takes a sip. "But what would you have said?"

"Hm?"

"I can't even define our relationship to myself, let alone to other people."

"We're friends."

Harvey hands the glass back to her.

"Please, Donna. Even I'm not buying that line anymore."

He watches her shift, uncomfortable by his sudden bluntness. "Harvey, I think you should go."

"Is that really what you want?"

Her eyes find his. "No. Which is why _I need you to go_."

Harvey nods. "Donna, you know I would never put you in that position. I won't be _that guy_."

"Then where is all this suddenly coming from? We were hardly speaking before my engagement party."

"When we had that fight, the reason I was so angry was because you hit a nerve." He swallows. "I was trying so hard not to react that I…"

"Blew up?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for making you come tonight," she says with a wince. "I think Thomas was looking for reassurance that he doesn't have to worry about our relationship."

"And does he?"

"Harvey, please_,_" she breathes. "I can't do this now."

Harvey releases a sigh. But she's right, he doesn't want to do this now – whatever _this _is.

"Okay, I'll go."

"I'll walk you out."

Donna follows him barefoot to the door. There's a moment where they both hover by the entryway; Donna looking up at him without her heels to even their height, brown eyes boring into his, her cheeks flushed from the wine. He wants so badly to kiss her.

"I'll see you at the office?"

He nods, offering her a small smile. It's all he can hope for now; the promise of seeing her tomorrow. Without Thomas. Without the friction of her failed dinner.

"Goodnight, Donna."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:  
_**

Hello lovely readers, another fresh batch of Darvey angst for you. I just love that pre-canon yearning.

* * *

After several attempted phone calls the night before, Thomas finally answers early Friday morning.

"Donna, I'm on my way to the office."

She presses on, despite his icy tone.

"I hate the way we left things last night."

He sighs on the other end of the phone.

"How would you like me to handle that revelation?" he asks, frustrated. "I was humiliated."

"I know and I'm so _so _sorry you had to find out that way."

"And why did I find out that way, Donna?"

"Thomas, it's ancient history."

A wave of guilt washes over her as she thinks of their kiss last year. _Ancient history _might be a stretch.

"You let me sit there, while everybody at the table knew about you two but me."

"You wanted to have dinner with him," she reminds him.

He lets out a hollow laugh. "And no wonder you were dead against it."

"I didn't want something like this to happen."

"Which you could have avoided if you just _told _me," he fires back.

"It's not exactly something you can just bring up."

Donna has grown so used to burying that facet of their relationship. She thinks of Harvey's sentiment the night before; defining their relationship to other people has always been loaded and complicated. But it's the relationship that has always driven a wedge between her and the other men in her life. Mark, Stephen, Mitchell…

"You could have told me after I met him."

"Thomas, we'd only been dating for a few weeks. I wasn't about to unload that on you."

There's a heavy pause.

"Unload? That's an odd choice of words."

"Thomas, please. You're reading way too much into this."

"Actually Donna, I think I'm finally getting the full picture."

"There is no 'full picture', Harvey and I are _colleagues_," she stresses.

There's another uncomfortable pause. Then, "Donna, I think we both know that if that were true, you wouldn't have kept this from me."

Thomas abruptly ends their phone call.

"Fuck."

* * *

It's a brisk, chilly morning but Harvey keeps pushing his body, weaving through Central Park, stopping only once to let a few bikers pass him. He slept poorly the night before, mind occupied with thoughts of Donna and everything he wanted to say to her when they were finally alone in her apartment. The run is somewhat invigorating, even if he'll feel the ache in his calves when he finally strolls into the office.

He treads the familiar path back to his building, eager for a shower. He almost does a double take when he says Thomas waiting outside for him.

He might envy Thomas, but the man doesn't intimidate him in the slightest. Harvey's dealt with far more combative, aggressive characters over the years.

"Thomas, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

There are no traces of the forced pleasantries from last night.

"Look, I don't know what you came here for–"

"Answers," he says simply.

"Shouldn't you be having this conversation with Donna?"

"Well, Donna seems to think your relationship is in the past."

Harvey doesn't react. Thomas purses his lips, then fixes Harvey with a hard stare.

"I know better."

"No offence Thomas, but you know nothing about me. And as last night proved, you also know nothing about my relationship with Donna."

Harvey skirts around the man, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"So, enlighten me."

Harvey turns to address him again, acutely annoyed.

"I don't owe you anything."

"No, but we're both in love with my fiancée so maybe we can speak honestly for five minutes."

Harvey almost gapes at him. "I guess we can."

"You've been in each other's lives a long time and I can't compete with that kind of history."

"No, you can't," Harvey agrees.

"But I'm offering a life with her, without any reservations. And my guess is you've never been able to do that."

Harvey rears back. For a guy he barely knows, Thomas has been able to pinpoint him with startling accuracy.

"I'm not stupid, I know there's something between the two of you, even if you haven't acted on it for years. And I can make peace with that, because Donna and I are going to have the rest of our lives together."

The thought makes Harvey queasy.

"She's amazing, Harvey," Thomas says. "But you're not good for her."

The words reverberate in his ears; an acknowledgment of something he's always feared.

"Maybe it's time you realised that and let her go."

Thomas doesn't wait for a response as he leaves Harvey on the outskirts of his building, filled with dread.

* * *

Harvey readies himself for work on autopilot, still reeling from his run-in with Thomas. He's late getting to the office; tense, distracted and under-caffeinated. Donna's office is empty, but he spots her coat and bag, so he knows she's here.

After last night, there's only one place she'd be other than her office.

He finds her in the file room, hovering over the paper shredder. He watches her a moment, her face passive while she completes the monotonous task of shredding.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" he asks, announcing himself.

She startles slightly, then recovers, "These are sensitive documents." She straightens a new pile of documents and feeds them into the shredder. "I wasn't going to pass this off to any associate."

Harvey is quickly by her side, peering over her shoulder.

"Really? Because it looks like you're shredding scrap paper. Which, other than being a huge waste of paper, is also a huge waste of time."

He feels Donna tense, and he knows he's crossing another one of those physical boundaries. He steps back, clearing his throat.

"You only shred when you're trying to avoid me."

Off her expression, he says, "I know things about you too."

"I'm not avoiding you," she says, reaching for another pile. "I'm avoiding everyone."

"I'm sorry about last night," he says earnestly.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Donna moves to add another pile to the shredder but Harvey lays his hand on hers, urging her to stop. She relinquishes the pile and Harvey dumps it by the printer.

"Donna, I…don't want to complicate your life."

"Last night wasn't your fault, Harvey."

"But I didn't help."

Donna breathes out a shaky sigh, reluctantly meeting his eyes.

"See, that's the thing, Harvey, it doesn't matter how solid my relationship is – with any guy – sooner or later _you _seem to come between us."

Harvey rears back. "Are you blaming me for your failed relationships?"

"I'm not trying to single you out," she explains. "I'm also blaming me for _yours._"

"Paula."

"Among others."

She means Scottie, of course. Harvey thinks about the last time they saw each other, just before he found out Donna and Thomas were dating. Scottie knows him better than most. She could plainly see his feelings for Donna long before he could.

"You said yourself last night that I was the reason things didn't work out with Paula."

"I also said we had other problems."

"Well, she made you choose between a romantic relationship with her and a professional one with me."

"And I stand by my choice. Things with Paula…they weren't right from the start. There was always an imbalance, like she knew me better than I knew her. Because of that, I pushed for something serious, even though I didn't feel the way about her that I was supposed to."

A beat passes between them.

"Harvey, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I've seen you with Thomas. You two are good for each other," he tells her, repeating Thomas' words.

Donna's eyes bore into his. "You really believe that?"

"I do."

And he means it, even though it almost kills him to get the words out. As much as he wants this moment for himself, to be selfish, to finally tell her he's hopelessly in love with her, he also wants her to be happy. And Thomas already does that for her.

"Thanks, Harvey."

"I promise I won't give him a hard time at the next dinner party."

Donna scoffs, while he forces a smile.

"I better go," he tells her. "I need to play mediator between Samantha and Alex."

"Again?"

"The fun never stops."

Harvey steals one last glance at her before leaving the file room.

* * *

"It's been a weird twenty-four hours."

"Your message sounded frantic. Tell me everything."

It's a relief to see Rachel's face – even if it's only via video call. Donna bundles herself up in her cardigan and adjusts her camera.

"Sorry about that. I keep forgetting the time difference."

Rachel waves her off. "Don't even worry about it, I'm getting up in the middle of the night to pee, like, all the time now."

Donna's eyes scan Rachel's living room through the screen.

"Is Mike there with you?"

"No, he just left to pick up food."

"Okay, good."

Rachel quirks an eyebrow. "I take it Harvey features heavily in today's events."

"You're too smart for your own good."

"What happened, Donna?"

"Last night's dinner was a mess…"

Donna unpacks the evening for her best friend, who seems to mull over every detail as if she were studying a case file, keeping her opinions to herself until she has all the facts.

"Honey, I get why Thomas is mad, but everybody has a past."

"But normally that past doesn't sit down and have dinner with you."

"Okay, maybe you should have told Thomas before last night, but I agree that there's never a great time to share that news."

"He sounded _so _hurt this morning, Rach. I left him a message this afternoon, but I'm trying to give him time and space to process."

It goes against Donna's nature; she likes to hash everything out, dissect an argument until it's over.

"I know I've only met him a handful of times, but it's clear that he loves you. Louis is right, he will get over this."

Donna nods.

"I just…"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Harvey and I were talking today."

"About?"

"Our lousy relationship history," she lets out with a laugh.

Rachel gives her a look of sympathy.

"It doesn't matter how well it's going for us with other people, there always comes a point where our friendship becomes a problem."

"And you're worried your relationship with Harvey is always going to be a touchy subject?"

Donna sighs, toying with the hem of her cardigan.

"I'm worried because there's a reason we keep choosing each other."

She doesn't realise she's crying until she hears Rachel's voice.

"Oh, Donna."

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I don't want to burden you with this."

"Hey, it's not a burden. I may be pregnant and two-and-a-half thousand miles away, but I'm still your best friend, okay?"

Donna smiles through her tears.

"I thought I'd moved on from this, but lately, I feel like he's finally..." she trails off.

"It's okay to have doubts," Rachel says, diplomatic as ever, "marriage is a huge step."

"You didn't have doubts."

"Well not the second time," Rachel reminds her.

There's a brief silence while Donna ponders over her words.

"He's a part of me," she confesses. "And sometimes I forget – when we're not talking, or we're fighting – but then we're alone and we're _us _again and I remember why we're so important to each other."

"Donna, I know I told you to be happy, but if you still feel this way, you need to be honest with Thomas."

The sound of Rachel's front door cuts through their call.

"I'll let you go, Rach," she says, wanting to avoid explaining her tear-stained cheeks to Mike. "Say 'hi' to your baby daddy for me."

Rachel smiles, waving goodbye.

"Okay, I will. Call me in a few days," she says, before adding, "I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
